


Marked

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, oral (female receiving), oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: An adventurous afternoon with your long time boyfriend leads to an awkward moment with his dad.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 41





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr from @gabys-gabs “so, if you have accepted requests, I would like one of Stiles in which he is very wild in sex and leaves her with several marks and his father ends up seeing and confronts him thinking he is attacking her, and she ends up telling him that it was in sex. sorry for the bad english, and thanks in advance” I am so sorry that this has taken me so damn long to get this out!

Sighing softly, you walked into your room after a wonderful shower. Seeing Stiles’ FBI badge on the edge of the counter made you smirk to yourself and instead of changing into something then, you made your way towards the study. 

Finding the man in question, you simply leaned against the door for a few minutes, enjoying the view. He’d taken off his blazer and vest which meant that he was just in a pair of black slacks and your favorite colored shirt with the arms rolled up, a sight that was always mouthwatering to you. 

The problem was… it was too much clothes. 

The sight of him in that particular color had always been a big turn on for you but today it had reminded you of the last time he had worn that color. The two of you had had to sneak away from a party your job had thrown and Stiles had fucked you in the bathroom of the place like a ravenous man. 

Immediately, you knew that you were going to need him inside you as soon as possible. An idea forming in your head, you smirked yourself before you made your way into the room. Thankful that he seemed to be distracted with whatever case he had to read up on. With his back still to you, you wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your head on his shoulder from behind. Leaning in you kissed the side of his neck and felt the goosebumps on his skin. 

“Hey handsome,” you whispered in his ear. 

As soon as he turned around you heard the small groan he tried so hard to hold back. 

“Fuck baby girl,” he mutters before he grabs you by the waist and pulls you towards him. Your arms immediately wrap themselves around his neck and you’re kissing the man opposite you as deeply possible. 

You can feel his hands move to the towel you’re wearing and a second later, the cold air against your skin as the towel drops to the floor and a moment later Stiles’ lips are moving away from your lips and traveling down the side of your neck, pulling a moan from your lips. 

You could feel him kissing along your neck, the occasional nibbling, and sucking at your skin. You couldn’t help but smirk at the feeling of his lips on your skin as he slowly made his way down your body, slowly sinking to his knees in front of you. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling of his lips against your skin. One of the things about Stils was that he absolutely loved to see your skin littered in reminders of your couplings. 

Looking down, you saw Stiles looking up at you through his long eyelashes before he softly nudged at your legs, silently asking you to open them wider. 

“God, you’re gorgeous sweetheart,” you hear him breathe out in awe as you do spread your legs and you can’t help but smirk at the sound. It had taken Stiles forever to be comfortable enough with this but you were now at a point where you could accept how he enjoyed the sight of you and your hands immediately buried your hands in. 

He smirked at you, his lips red and swollen from your kisses before he leans in and kisses your thighs softly.

“You’re so wet Sweetheart,” he whispers, against your skin between lazy nips, “Is that the shower or me?” 

“Always you,” you whimper as you push your hips towards him, knowing that he would take care of you. Stiles’ hands immediately move to grip your ass. 

You felt him groan against your skin as he moves one hand to your pussy. Immediately he inserts two fingers into your soaked entrance and you bite into your bottom lip, feeling yourself stretch around his thick digits. His fingers thrust in and out as his lips attach to your clit. 

He’s working you and you can feel yourself becoming wetter as he does so. His fingers curl against your g-spot and you can feel your legs buckle but thankfully so does Stiles and he immediately pulls his hand away from you, making you whimper, before he steadies you. 

He kisses back up your body so that you can taste yourself on his lips and you can’t help but groan at the taste. 

Pulling away from him for a moment, you pull him towards you by his hips, “My turn.”

Returning the favor, you kiss down his neck and his chest, over his shirt before you drop to your knees and in front of him. Unbuttoning his pants and zipping his pants quickly, you pull him out, and when he groans you offer him a cheeky smile. 

You can see his pupils are blown with lust as he looks at you hungrily, biting on his bottom lip. The sight of it makes you groan and you couldn’t help but rub your thighs together as you felt the need for him. But the thing was, you wanted to do this for Stiles before he took care of you.

“Sweetheart,” he groaned, “you look so perfect down there.”

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” you tell him as you grip his cock in your hand firmly. You pumped him in your hand a couple of times, hearing him groan and you leaned in and licked the precome off the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned as his hands tangled in your hair. 

The feeling is enough to make you groan in satisfaction. Stiles lets go of your hair again and you lean back in and wrap your lips around him once again. Stiles’ hips unconsciously begin to thrust into your mouth and you simply moan around his length. 

Pulling away for a moment, licked him from the base of o the tip, dragging your tongue slowly before sliding him back into your mouth easily. Hollowing your cheeks, you take in as much of him as you can. The tip of him hits the back of your throat pulling a gag from your throat. 

You can feel Stiles grip your arms for a moment before he’s pulling you up and you can’t help but to squeal in delight. 

“Up, now,” he growls at you softly and you can’t help but to smirk. This is one of your favorite sides of Stiles… the part desperate for you. You find yourself staring into his eyes, the brown of his irises almost completely gone. 

A moment later, he’s gripping onto your jaw and pulling you towards him. Your lips are clashing with each other as your tongues dance with each other. His free hand is on your hips and you can feel it squeezing against you tightly. You allow him to take control, knowing that while you do have total control and can stop this at any time,you not only don’t want to, you want him. 

Stiles turned the both of you around so that you were flush against the wall with Stiles pressed tightly against your back. His hands moved yours over your head and in one of his hands, he held both of yours. 

His free hand reached between the two of you and he ran two of his thick digits between your wet folds a few times, pulling his name from your lips repeatedly. You could feel the coil within you tightening further and your legs beginning to shake underneath you. 

“Sti,” you whimpered and even you could hear the desperate need in your voice. 

“God, you’re always such a good girl for me sweetheart,” he whispered against the shell of your ear before he nibbled along your ear. 

“Please,” you begged him as his lips fell to your shoulder. You could feel him biting into the skin before letting go and chuckling softly. 

“Well, aren’t you just needy today,” he stepped away from you for a moment. You begin to turn towards him but he clicks his tongue, “Nope… Sweetheart, put your hands back on the wall and spread your legs for me.”

Immediately, you do as your told, but you make a small adjustment. Instead of staying close to the wall, you take a half step back and adjust slightly so that you’re leaning against the wall, palms flat against the cool surface and your ass pushed out slightly, legs spread a little more than what was comfortable. 

You were on full display 

“So perfect,” you heard Stiles whisper and a moment later he was standing behind you. You felt him massage one of your ass cheeks softly and so you weren’t surprised when his hand left your skin and a moment later there was the sting of skin on skin as he smacks your ass. 

Stiles then reached over and rubbed your other ass cheek before a moment later Stiles did the same thing on the other side. He repeats himself, each time he brings his hand down a little harder. 

The third time around, Stiles hand comes down hard enough that it pulls a whimper from your lips as you lurch forward slightly. 

“So beautiful,” Stiles whispers, your name falling from his lips in a fervent prayer. 

Seconds later, you felt Stiles line himself up just behind you and thrusts into your soaking pussy. You were grateful that he had taken the time earlier to prep you because no matter how many times you took him, you always felt like Stiles was stretching you out. 

“Look at you sweetheart,” he says as a hand comes to wrap around your neck, pulling you towards him, “Stretched out on my cock.” 

It’s a vastly dangerous game, him holding you like this, but you’ll be damned if it isn’t also one of your favorite ways for him to fuck you. The way that your arched lets him fuck into you deeper and you can feel your eyes rolling back as you moan. 

Stiles continued to thrust into you, the hand around your neck releases you and he’s holding onto your hips tightly with both hands as he fucks up into you. 

His name fell from your lips as a hand moved down to play your clit. It took just a few swipes, along with Stiles’ brutal pace before you felt yourself back at that precipice. 

“Stiles,” you gasped but before you could say anything else, he sped up and all you could do was moan at the feel of him. 

“It’s okay sweetheart,” he told you, his voice betraying his own need, “just let go.”

And that was all you had needed, you felt the coil in you snap and you shuddered as your orgasm crashed over you an scream of pleasure echoing through the room. 

Stiles moved his arms so that he could support you as every nerve in your body lit on fire. Stiles’ orgasm hit him towards the end of yours and he pulled you towards him, holding your hips flush against each other. 

It was your favorite feeling in the world as he emptied himself inside you. A couple minutes later, you could feel his breathing heavy against your neck, a match to your own panting. As your breathing evened out, you felt Stiles slip out of you and you turned around wrapping your arms around his neck as you smiled softly at him, “I needed that.”

“I noticed,” Stiles chuckled softly as he leaned in and kissed you back. 

Sighing softly, you shook your head, “Well it seems that I need another shower.”

You saw Stiles smirk and couldn’t help but laugh as you saw the way his mid started working a million miles a minute., “Well come on then.”

The next day, you were in a bralette and a pair of lounge shorts after coming home. The plan was to go ahead and get dinner going. Before you could even begin cooking anything, however, the doorbell was ringing. 

Making your way towards the front door, you open it only to find Noah there with a bag in his hand. It takes you a moment to realize that it’s family food night. Moving to the side of the door you let him in but it takes him a second. You see his eyes roving and you realize that, typically, you wear more clothing when there’s more than just you and Stiles at the house. 

Apologizing quickly, you tell Noah that you’re gonna go ahead and just run upstairs and change. Quickly making your way up the stairs you call out for Stiles that his dad is here. 

“Daddio!” he greets as he walks into the kitchen but the silence surprises him and he turns to look at his dad. 

His dad’s nostrils are flaring and Stiles can see the throbbing vein in his forehead. 

“Dad?” he questions. 

He watches as his dad closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before asking, “Care to explain why Y/N is covered in bruises?”

“Bruises?” Stiles mimics, confused as to what his dad could be talking about.

“What about bruises?” your voice comes and Stiles’ turns to look at you, curious as to what his dad is talking about. As he looks at you, Stiles immediately sees what it is that his dad was talking about. 

Just there on your neck is the faint outline of his fingers from the day before. Stiles had always been very cautious about how much pressure he applied whenever he held onto your neck but he must have gotten carried away without realizing it and if your neck was bruised then he was sure that the rest of your body was littered in bruises as well. 

And seeing as how you were the one that had answered the door and you’d been in so little… his dad had seen all of it.

Mouth falling open in shock, Stiles can feel the blush bloom across his cheeks. He is torn between being offended that his dad apparently thinks he would hurt you and being worried that he may have actually hurt. 

“Stiles?” your voice pulls him from his thoughts and he sees you looking at him with a confused look in your eyes before you ask again, “What bruises?”

Stiles can’t help but lick his lips, :”Umm…” a hand moving up to his neck he tries to think of what he could say without embarrassing you. 

However, when you call his name again, he knows that he’s going to have to say something. Just like he knows it’s going to embarrass you. Crossing over to you, he takes your arm before he walks you over to the entry hallway, where the two of you had a mirror installed. 

“Look at your neck Sweetheart,” he answered and heard the small gasp come from you a moment later. Your hand coming up to your neck. 

“Uh… guys?” comes Noah’s curious question and Stiles can feel your embarrassment rolling off of you. The two of you had a varied and healthy sex life, but it definitely wasn’t something either of you had ever wanted to broadcast to your parents. 

“I - uh…” Stiles begins, “I ummm…”

“We, uh… we got carried away yesterday…” he hears you correct before trailing off. 

Stiles sees that his dad still looks confused and is looking between the two of them trying to figure it out. 

“During sex,” Stiles says at the exacts ame time that realization flashes across Noah’s face and he can see his dad surprise. 

“Oh.. um…” Noah begins before he clears his throat. 

An awkward silence falls over the three of them before Stiles hears Y/N start to laugh. It’s soft at first and Stiles isn’t sure that he’s actually hearing her laugh but a moment later, she’s practically chortling and he has to raise an eyebrow at her and gently questions, “Sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry,” she says as he watches her try and cover her laugh., “I’m sorry I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be laughing.” It takes her a moment to pull herself together, and Stiles is worried for a moment that, perhaps, this had been too much, but eventually she does. She clears her throat and she says, “Stiles we’re acting like we’re high schoolers who got caught fooling around. We’ve been together for how long? I think your dad knows we’ve had sex before.”

Realizing she’s right and that the two of them have been acting ridiculous, Stiles can’t help but chuckle as he agrees with her. 

“Still not something I wanna know,” his dad practically mutters and all Stiles can do is shrug his shoulders, cause he’s not wrong, but what is there to do about it. 


End file.
